


The night it all becomes clear

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent girl walks into her room to witness what exactly? You will need to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night it all becomes clear

As I slowly opened the door to my room a bad feeling rested in my gut. I had heard these noises before. These exact noises. The grunting and the wild choking. The noises of the bed being jumped on. I never went to check on it though. Oh no. I was always too afraid to check therefore I always chose to sit downstairs as I heard these noises. Somehow my family never heard them, my parents and my sisters. I was truly worried because the noises were very loud. Did they just choose to ignore those sounds? Is that what has been happening these past few weeks? Either way, I was scared. Scared to go into the room and see whatever it was that was happening.

I couldn't wait to see what was going on any longer. Through the deafening screams of protest in my mind and the way my body seemed to stop working I barged my way through the door.

What exactly had I walked in on? I'm not entirely sure what I expected to see. Maybe my sister and her boyfriend or maybe my two dogs going at it. I'm not too sure. But what I didn't expect to see was Shrek and Gollum both in my bed. Shrek's penis being rammed into Gollum's butthole repeatedly. Shrek kept grunting and groaning while Gollum, who was on his back, kept screaming, or that's what I think he was trying to do. It instead sounded like a cat was being choked while simultaneously being skinned.

"Uh, yeah. Das right Gollie, uh huh yeah. Scream my name." Shrek said between each slam he made into Gollum.

"Sh-shre-shrok!" Gollum choked out. Even though he said Shrek's name wrong I don't think Shrek really cared because he just kept ramming into the creature underneath him.

Neither of them were naked. Gollum had his little piece of cloth around his hips even though it proved to be useless as it just kept riding up every time Shrek slammed his penis back into Gollum, leaving the small, wrinkly penis of the smaller on show. Shrek, on the other hand, had his white shirt and the little jacket on with his pants and trousers down to his ankles.

The green creature spoke in a very...seductive voice, "Lick my ear. Eat the earwax," As he said that Gollum leaned up to do just as he was told, "Yeah that's right. Pretend it's onions, Gollie."

"Shrek! I don't think I can last much longer!" The creature said in a panicked tone.

When Shrek processed what he had just been told he quickly lifted his hand and took Gollum's penis into a deadly grip, squeezing it so that it would be as a substitute cock ring.

"You will come when I tell ya to, Gollum." The full name made visible shivers run down Gollum's back.

Damn, those boys sure knew how to have a good time.

Not long after that, Shrek pulled out of Gollum and quickly began pumping his own penis over Gollum's chest. When he finally came, green, onion smelling liquid that had steam coming off of it landed all over Gollum, some even went in his mouth. The liquid burned a tiny bit of Gollum's skin off but that just seemed to make the creature demand his own release.

"Fine. You can come now." Shrek said. I was expecting long strings of cum to come shooting out of Gollum, but all that left him was maybe one drop of cum, the rest was ash and steam. It made me so confused.

Before I knew it, the two started changing into their toy versions but not before Shrek winked at me and said, "Back at it again with the staring at people having sex!" And with those final words, I was left standing in the doorway, my head spinning as I felt a headache coming on.

"Shrek is love. Shrek is life." I heard - and felt - my sister whisper in my ear as she ran her fingers through my hair and sniffed my armpits.


End file.
